


The Dive

by lymphs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymphs/pseuds/lymphs
Summary: Friendship? Hiding true identities? Not really easy to do in the same time. As long as you trust each other. When it's end, ironically, life gets much simpler.





	The Dive

Her clumsiness reached its limit and pushed it twice. She could swear she’d let go of this hand just for a second. She’d done things like that thousands of times but it hadn’t crossed her mind things might not go the usual way. Ladybug took her yo-yo and threw it in order to grab an akumatized fan which had got stuck between Eiffel Tower’s rods after using her lucky charm. But she pulled a bit too hard in a way that she nudged the boy behind her, causing his scream.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Adrien!” She didn’t even look back at him, just grabbed the fan and broke it with her bare hands.  
  
“Ladybug, please!” She heard his voice from a distance, much further than she expected. And much lower as well.  
  
“Adrien?!” The goosebumps flooded her skin. She was frightened of what she might see after turning around but she did it nonetheless. Young Agreste wasn’t anywhere on the highest platform. “Oh my kwami! Adrien?! Give me a second! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She threw lucky charm’s little balls in the air, counting on miraculous magic, but he still was nowhere to be seen. It took her no time to make a decision about jumping over barriers, hoping she could still catch Adrien and save his life.  
  
Science isn’t her favourite subject but after the accident with Gorizilla and Adrien’s falling from the roof of Montparnasse Tower (just like an utterly creepy deja vou), she asked Max to calculate falling time for the highest buildings in Paris. In case of the Eiffel Tower it takes 8 seconds.  
  
Ladybug didn’t need them. 2 was enough to notice that Adrien is neither falling nor crushed on a ground. He vanished. She was so shocked that her head couldn’t respond to that situation, so she just kept falling. The time’s slipping away rapidly. There’s 6 seconds left… 5… 4… 3…  
  
Suddenly, the black shadow appeared out of nowhere. It grabbed her, took her yo-yo and threw it on the Eiffel Tower to save them both. It must have succeeded, since after a moment she felt steel beam under her feet. If it wasn’t for his tight grip, she’d jump again.  
  
“M’lady? What are you doing?”  
  
Cat Noir. Of course.  
  
“Let. Me. Go!” She made an effort to hit him with an elbow, but he seized her too well. “I. Need. To. Find. Him!”  
  
“What are you talking about, M’lady? Please, stop kicking me and tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“Okay.” She went stiff. “Have you seen if someone was falling from the top of the Eiffel Tower? Just few seconds ago.” She used an element of surprise and gave him a slip.  
  
“What?! No, I… I haven’t seen any…”  
  
“Okay.” She folded arms across her chest. “So… Maybe at least you can tell me what happened with Adrien Agreste?”  
  
“A-Adrien….?”  
  
“Yes, Chat. Adrien Agreste. You know, tall, blond hair, green eyes, pretty face. He was with me on a top when I was fighting with Blowgun. Alone. I pushed him off by accident. I don’t know what happened next, I just heard his scream. I couldn’t let the akuma fly away, so I let him… I thought I could be there on time to save him. But I couldn’t.” With every second her voice was getting weaker and weaker. While saying the last sentence, she burst into tears making her every word hardly intelligible. “So let me ask you again. Do you know what happen with Adrien Agreste.” She could swear she saw fear and panic in his eyes for half a second before his face became carefree and he smiled.  
  
“Oh! You mean Mr. Front-of-the-cover-teen-model-weekly. Don’t cry, bugaboo. He’s safe. I… hid him.”  
  
He wanted to wipe away tears from her face, but she took a step back and her voice was bitter and incredulous.  
  
“Oh, really.”  
  
“Yes, I’m pretty sure I did.”  
  
“Soo… You can take me there, can’t you?”  
  
His face darkened.  
  
“What for? He’s safe and sound. You can trust me, Ladybug.”  
  
Her laugh was surely heard in whole Paris.  
  
“No, Cat Noir. To be honest, I truly believe I can’t.”  
  
He blinked. Again. And again. In a rhythm of heart, because his own stopped beating.  
  
“M… M’lady?”  
  
“Where have you been all along, Chat?”  
  
“I… I’m so sorry, I couldn’t show up.”  
  
“What’s more important than saving Paris.”  
  
“Nothing, I know.”  
  
“People were in danger.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Blowgun… He was the most dangerous akumatized person I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“I know.“  
  
“It was too dangerous to involve Rena Rouge or Queen B, or Carapace.”  
  
“I kno-“  
  
“STOP STAYING THAT. YOU KNOW NOTHING, CAT NOIR. YOU WEREN’T HERE.”  
  
It wasn’t anger. She was more like furious. With the rest of her will she tried to overcome the temptation of pouncing on Cat Noir and beating him up until his kwami leaves him. She felt beaten, defenceless, cheated and abandoned. Powerless and hopeless. The love of her life was gone and she couldn’t count on the only person she had left in her secret life anymore. She never felt so useless and alone in her entire life. But when she looked Chaton in the eyes… Damn.  
  
He was devastated.  
  
“You know what, _bug_ … I was. All along. I saw everything but because of your stupid rules I couldn’t transform. Because of you I couldn’t help the way you wanted me to. Because of you Adrien was in that platform and because of you he almost died. And what about that guy anyway, huh?”  
  
She didn’t reply. She didn’t even look at him. There was no point as tears blurred her vision.  
  
“Oooooh, I see it now. That’s the boy you’re in love with. I can’t believe it. I’m always there for you, I can do anything for you. I’ve been beaten, captured, enchanted and used, because I wanted to protect you and you… You rejected me, since you’re in love with this billboard boy you don’t even know!”  
  
“I… It’s not true, Chaton. He’s my friend!”  
  
“Oh, that’s interesting. BECAUSE HE DOES NOT HAVE ANY FRIENDS.”  
  
His breath was laboured and uneven. His fists were clenched and he kept his face turned towards the sky, hoping tears would come back to eyes, but he couldn’t hold them anymore. She was baffled and had no idea how to respond.  
  
“I… It’s not true either, kitty. He… He always had Chloe, although I guess she’s not the best friend. But now he also has Nino. And Alya. And Marinette… He has me.”  
  
“No, Ladybug. I know him well. And if any of them knew at least 1 per cent of what I know, they would know that his only friend was his mother. And even she abandoned him.” He touched his ring with left hand and started playing with the miraculous. “Maybe it’s better he’s gone. The world will be happier place without him. But to make this real, I have to disappear as well.”  
  
“No, Chaton, please, you can’t think like that!” She took a step in his direction. “It’s nice to have a person who knows every little thing about you…” And one more. “But it’s not necessary. Friends are people who can be trusted and who love you just the way you are now, not who you used to be before they met you.” And another one. “Adrien just needs to give them some time. And you need to give me some time as well, Chaton.” She took his hands and put them close to her chest. He looked shocked, but she felt his muscles relaxing, so she sent him a little smile. “I’m so sorry for what I said. You are my friend, kitty, and I do trust you. I was so mad that I let Adrien down and despite capturing the akuma on my own, I still needed your help… I’m so so sorry. It’s all my fault. Please, Cat Noir, don’t leave. Not now and not ever. I can’t make anything right without you.” She made one last step and hugged Chaton really tight.  
  
“Purr-incess… You haven’t listened to me.” This time he took a step back, but he put his hands on her shoulders to let her know, he’s not mad again. “Yo-your earring…” He moved one hand to her ear. “You’re about to transform. There’s only one spot left. Well… You asked me to give you a time, but what I’m gonna do is to take yours.” He smiled and wiped the last half-dried tear away from her cheek. She smiled back and nodded her head, even though she was completely terrified. “But let’s make it even. M’lady… I’ve always been and I will always be there for you. I’ve never left you alone. Ready or not…” The beeping of her earrings was final. “… Plagg, claws in.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> My very first published fanfic! Yay! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh, and if you're grateful for happy ending, please say "thanks" to [ adwokat96](https://littleguiltypleasures.tumblr.com/). I planned much bigger angst.  
> I, myself, want to thank Jerr - welp... tables have turned, 3 years ago I wouldn't expect to ask you for such favour, but... you're my hero now!


End file.
